Leonel
Background "Have you seen this woman?" ~Leonel Leonel is a Paladin from the United Clergy of Orun who was based at the United Clergy Base in Canary Channel though he may not have seen much combat. He was Hellina's Paladin and presumably arraigned fiancee prior to her disappearance. When she was left in Alivast, he was branded a "Bleeding Heart" for her disappearance and dishonored. He presumably joined the mission in the Channel to find Hellina, as he was allowed to ask prisoners of her whereabouts. Leonel is like most Paladins from the UCO, clad in full-plate armor, however due to his status as a "Bleeding Heart", he is required to wear a badge of reddish bronze that publicly denotes his status. He has short spiky blonde hair and a bit of a baby face. When The Unexpectables rose from the depths and helped the Coastal Orcs decimate the Base, Leonel fled the battle and was taken prisoner. He was unloaded onto The Unexpectables as a political prisoner as they left to return home. By the end of the Tribunal, he was remanded to the custody of the town guard to answer for his part in the crimes placed against United Orun Clergy on Alivastian Citizens. Personality Leonel seems to care a great deal about his Cleric and her safety, to the point that he gave no resistance to his capture, and did not offer resistance when thrown into the back of the cart they were given. He is knightly, fitting for a Paladin, though clearly a little sheltered. He believes strongly in the 'traditional' relationship between a paladin and his cleric. He struggles with the idea that Hellina would not want to see him or could manage without him showing an inflexibility in his thinking. Relationships Hellina Leonel is Hellina's Paladin, and presumably her fiancee. Leonel has been searching for her since her "abduction", believing her to be trapped by dark forces. He cares enough about her that he was able to at least be allowed to question prisoners of the Clergy's raiding ships before they met their grisly end. Leonel seemed unable to comprehend the idea that Hellina had in any way moved on, though they haven't yet met up. He has made statements that indicates he considers her incapable of being happy without him which falls in line with the doctrine of the UOC about the subservient role of clerics to their paladins. It was revealed by a guard who was a friend of Hellina's that upon their reunion, Leonel was shocked and horrified by what had happened to her, and called her ugly. The argument only got uglier from there, and the relationship between the two has been irreversibly destroyed. The Unexpectables The Unexpectables met Leonel shortly before they were tossed into the ocean, and gave him the short solace in her being alive. They met again on the field of battle, and due to their sudden, brontosaurus-built advantage, he fled from the scene. They met once again as a political prisoner, thrown into the back of their cart and accompanied them to the realm of Frivayne. They had a tense argument over whether or not Hellina would actually want to see him after everything she's been through, ending with Leonel furious at Panic. Frivayne Leonel was very put off by Frivayne's forward nature, her nudity and was only made more uncomfortable by the fact he happens to be her "type" of mortal: a blonde knight. He posed for her in a portrait, and was kissed on the way out. Category:NPC Category:Paladin Characters Category:Worshiper of Orun Category:Antagonists Category:Human Characters Category:Faces In Need Of A Punch